


After Hours

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Sex, Smut, humanoid!Bill, let's hope Stan or Ford don't look at the cameras....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper just wants to finish everything he was in charged with after hours, but Bill just wants attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Dipper knelt on the floor of the gift shop as he lazily unpackaged the small little jackilope figurines and placed them on the respective shelf. The lights were on but he was the only one there, the doors locked and the moon shining happily in the sky outside. He offered to stock the shelves after closing when Stan had a tiring day of giving tours. It wouldn’t have been bad if it weren’t for the fact of how many damn kids there were today. You’d think the parents were rabbits or something. And you’d think they’d pay more close attention to their kids, but perhaps their thinking was ‘oh I have nine other kids, one running off we could have another’ or something. Who knew. Dipper sighed as he sat back and crossed his legs. Pulling another box closer and grabbing the switchblade he carried to open it. 

“Pine Tree,” Dipper exhaled tiredly when he heard the demon’s voice and the door creak open, “Come on, it’s like eleven. Can’t you do the rest before opening tomorrow or something?”

Dipper simply clicked the knife closed and set it on the floor, digging through the box as he spoke, “Why do you care so much?”

“Because! If you’re working, after hours and your scheduled shift-“

“I live here and I don’t have a scheduled shift.”

“Whatever, don’t interrupt me,” Bill rolled his eyes, “If you’re working you’re not sleeping, and if you’re not sleeping how else could I make you dream of going to a waterpark with a four story water slide with 90 degree angles and a shark tank at the bottom, hmmm?”

“You could not, actually,” he looked up at him with a tired blank expression.

Bill sighed and knitted his eyebrows in concern as he knelt down, “why are you so cranky?”

“Bill, I got up early and it doesn’t help that you were screwing around in my dreamscape,” he sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, “and Wendy called last minute so it was only me working today, Mabel is out of town with Pez, and I have to finish this okay? I promised Stan I would…”

The demon sat back on his tailbone and scooted over to the box without a word, peering into it and then speaking, “Okay… Well, then I’ll help.”

Dipper simply hummed and allowed him to put out the novelty glass cups while he himself continued with the figurines. However, it wasn’t long until the demon accidentally placed a glass on the edge and it fell off to it’s unavoidable end. The glass fracturing on impact on the floor.

“Fuck…”

“I’m sorry,” Bill apologized with a slight smile. Dipper sighed again, he was doing a lot of that tonight, and stood up. Going over to fetch the broom and come back to see the demon carelessly picking up the pieces.

“Don’t be an idiot, geez let me get it,” he spoke while he watched him continue to pick up the shards and ignore him, getting Dipper to kneel down and bat his hands away, “I said I’d get it n-“

“Dipper!” Dipper stopped instantly and looked at him with wide eyes as he dropped the glass and brought his bare hand up close to look at his fingertip, his eyebrows knitted in focus, “You made me cut myself… I was doing fine until you did that…”

Bill huffed as he brought his hand to his mouth and stuck his fingertip into his mouth, pulling away to see the angry red dripping from the small open wound. Dipper stood up and pulled him along with him, walking over to the register to find the small first-aid kit. 

“Here, let me see,” Dipper grabbed his hand and carefully swiped the saliva and blood away with a paper towel before he wrapped a band-aid around his finger, placing a small kiss to it once he was done, “Okay, now I really need to finish this. Let me sweep it instead of you picking it up.”

“Pine Tree, you know,” Bill pouted quietly, “You hurt my feelings when you called me an idiot…”

Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned to him, cocking an eyebrow at him, “Did I know? I think you’ll survive, I’ve called you worse before.”

“But it really hurt this time! I think I might cry…”

“What, you need me to kiss you better?” Dipper smiled a bit when he saw the demon nod at his question. 

He walked back over to his demon and pulled him down by the front of his t-shirt, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away and dropping his shirt, “Better?”

“Bittersweet…” Bill stayed leaning down as he continued to look with puppy eyes at his human, “I think I need another kiss, to make sure.”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at him, closing the gap between them with another kiss. Just as he was about to pull away he felt the other’s teeth nip hard at his bottom lip, getting him to recoil and place his hand over his mouth as he stared at him.

“Shit, that was mean,” Bill whispered as he stepped closer, licking his lips and wrapping an arm around the man’s frame, “I should kiss it better…”

“Bill, yo-“ his words were cut short when he felt a hand cup his jaw and warm lips against his, the arm around him tightening and pulling him closer. He stare at the wall in thought for a moment before closing his eyes, leaning into the kiss. 

When the demon pulled back to speak he felt his human’s hands grab him and pull him down again, connecting their lips. He couldn’t complain when he felt the man’s tongue lap against his closed mouth, parting without a second thought and allowing him to trace along his rigid teeth. Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around his demon’s shoulders as he was allowed to dominate the kiss for a minute or two. His breath fanned over the man’s cheek when his reign was ended, Bill forcing him into submission as he nipped at his human’s tongue and forced his own into his mouth. Dipper didn’t complain, nor even had the thought to. Simply enjoying the kiss he hadn’t even realized just how much he needed after such a long day until the first small connection of their lips. 

Finally Dipper pulled back with a breathless comment, “It’s been… Quite the day, do you think you could kiss it all better?”

He gave him a small cheeky smile, Bill laughing as he hoisted him up onto the counter before kissing him deeply, pulling back away from him, “Well, we’ll see what I can do. Just tell me where it hurts, and I’ll kiss you better. Tell me about it, darling.”

“For starters,” Dipper huffed and sighed, “The register paper work wasn’t done, and I had to spend an hour or so doing that, it really hurt my neck leaning over the counter like that for so long….”

He let out a small squeak when he felt his demon’s lips against the corner of his jaw, kissing the spot sweetly before moving down his jawline and peppering the way with kisses of the same manner. Dipper sighed as he lulled his head back at the gently sweet kisses. Bill manually hooked his human’s legs around him as he leaned his own weight on his hands, placed on either side of the other on the countertop as he continued to give him the soft kisses. Soon though they stopped being simply presses of his lips to slowly parting his lips and lapping his tongue across the warm flesh, receiving a pleased whisper of nothing from Dipper. The younger of the duo leaned back to give more access to his demon, and Bill happily accepted it. Giving him now completely open mouthed kisses to his throat as he suckled on the patches of skin at random, leaving blood pooling beneath the surface in his wake. 

Bill pulled back and gently pushed against his lover’s chest, getting him to lay completely back against the register counter, looking down at him with a gentle expression, “Where else hurts?”

He brought his hands up to cover his face, running his palms flat until his fingers reached his dark curls, tangling his fingers into his hair and raking them through with a sigh, “It was so busy, being the only one running the gift shop, I had to miss lunch… I didn’t get to eat at all yet, and my stomach really hurts…”

He heard Bill hum and felt his shirt get shoved up to his chest, holding his breath the entire time until he felt warm lips press against the middle of his torso. He exhaled a happy sigh when the demon began to place a gentle trail of kisses down his torso and stomach, reaching his navel and dipping his tongue into it before pulling back and licking his lips. Dipper shivered when he felt the other’s hands slide down his sides, barely hooking his fingers and nails into his skin as he did so. Suddenly he moved to grip at one of Dipper’s wrists to hoist him back up, wrapping his other arm around his back as he kissed the side of his jaw.

He tilted his head and allowed Bill to nip playfully at the shell of his ear before kissing, whispering to him after, “It sounds like you had a rough day, there’s only so much kisses can do to make you feel better.”

“I did have a rough day,” Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s neck and pulled them into a sloppy kiss, “What other methods of healing do you have in mind?”

“I’m so glad you asked~,” Bill almost laughed as he spoke cheerfully.

He braced himself on his hands against the countertop while he smiled widely at his human. Dipper quietly mewled when he felt the other grind his hips forwards into his own, wrapping his legs tighter around his as he returned with a rocking motion of his own. He leaned back on his hand for a moment, the other still wrapped around the man standing. Bringing his semi-free hand back around to reach between the two of them and tugging the hem of the demon’s shirt up hastily to run his hands along wherever he could reach. Bill never let up his movements, slowly grinding his hips against his human’s in a slow but steady pace. He snickered a bit when Dipper dropped both his hands down to tug at his jean, well sort of. He couldn’t do much with his legs hooked around him. 

Bill stopped and got a whine from Dipper and pushed him back down on the counter, manually unhooking his legs as he pulled off the human’s shorts, not bothering with the button and zipper. Dipper watched and sat up on his elbows, eyeing the way Bill happily placed kisses once again down his torso, nipping along the sensitive skin around his navel. His warm hands slipped beneath the hem of his human’s boxers and tugged them down all the way off his legs. While he was sucking a dark hickey on his lower stomach he gently brought his hands back up, caressing the other’s legs with his hands in a way that got Dipper sighing with a fluttered feeling tight in his chest. Bill hooked his arms underneath the mortal’s legs as he moved lower to stop wasting anymore time, placing a sloppy kiss along the underside of his human’s cock before running his tongue flat upwards. Dipper’s head dropped back with a happy quiet moan when he felt the man’s mouth on him. Unthinkingly he supported his weight on one arm and brought his hand down to tangle tightly into blonde hair and force him into place. Bill didn’t mind in the least, in fact it made him breathe a laugh. Without going too quickly Bill began to take the other’s arousal into his mouth, trying his best not to snicker at the way he got Dipper whining already, instead he hummed and bobbed his head to take more of him. 

Just as Dipper was getting completely lost in the bliss of it all he felt Bill moved back and completely off of him, sitting back on his heels as he looked around through the small shelves behind the register counter. Dipper sat up and watched him as he grabbed the small container of Vaseline, “You know that’s Wendy’s.”

“Who cares?” Bill didn’t bother with a true response as he warmed up the substance on his fingertips, tossing it back onto the shelf.

Dipper was about to say something but the words got lost on his tongue when he felt a finger rub against his entrance, shifting his hips for the demon to push the digit inside of him easily. Bill took to sucking hickeys along the inner thigh of the man’s right leg. Dipper leaned back on his hands as he sat on his tailbone, wriggling his hips every now and again as the single finger inside of him curled and uncurled until Bill could fit a second, then a third, before pulling them out completely. Bill grabbed the Vaseline again and tossed it to Dipper, standing up again and stretching before he pulled down his jeans and boxers down just enough to work with. Dipper quickly worked the petroleum onto the demon’s cock, getting caught up in pumping his hand up along his shaft as he stared up at said demon through lidded eyes. Bill pulled his hands away and pinned them on either side of his human as he nipped at his lips. Dipper tugged and was released to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders and pull them both into a messy kiss as Bill gripped his hips tightly. 

Dipper broke the kiss when the other’s cock was completely buried inside of him, sighing heavily as he fell back against the counter. Bill began to kiss and nip at his human’s chest until he was given the word, the word actually being more of an action. Dipper’s legs tightening around him as he tried to rock his hips upwards against his demon’s. Bill got the idea. Pulling back he held the mortal’s hips again and pulled nearly completely out of him before slamming back in, getting the brunette to hiccup a moan as he scrambled a hand to grab at Bill’s. The demon couldn’t help but smile widely at the action, a mixture of hunger and adoration at his lips. Dipper had closed his eyes tightly at some point, swallowing his tongue as best he could while his lover set a steady but rough pace that had him trying to keep up. Every thrust of Bill’s hips had him hitting his human’s sweet spot perfectly almost every time, in no mood to drag this out. Or rather in no situation truthfully, doing this in the middle of the gift shop wasn’t exactly the definition of privacy. The human’s head tilted back over the edge of the counter as he mewled, arching his back awkwardly as clawing his nails into the back of Bill’s hand. 

“B-ill~, Fuckf-uuh,” Dipper’s thought were swimming, he didn’t know if he was actually speaking or thinking his words at this point, allowing them to spill from his lips, “I love y-ou, I love you!”

“I know,” Bill gave his hand a hard squeeze, bracing his weight on his other hand against the surface of the counter, “I know.”

Dipper continued whispering jumbled sweet nothings as the coil in the pit of his stomach got tighter and tighter, in turn he pulled his demon closer to him with his legs. It wasn’t long at all until he was cumming against his stomach, a few more rough thrusts against his sensitive nerves and he was trying to stifle the moan of Bill’s name with a hand slapped over his own mouth. The sound of his own name on his human’s kiss-reddened lips sent shivers down his spine, following the man a handful of moments later with a still of his hips as he released deep inside of him. Dipper allowed Bill to lay tiredly over him, welcoming his weight oddly enough. With the hand that wasn’t still being held he ran his fingers lovingly through blonde hair, getting Bill to hum happily. He pulled away when he felt himself get too content with the feeling and nearly allowing himself to purr. 

He slipped his free hand behind the brunette’s head and lift him up, pulling him into a quick but loving kiss, “I love you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper smiled as he stared at him, warmth tightening in his chest at that dorky tired smile the demon wore, “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing to say this time
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!


End file.
